


Hope

by remanth



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 10x17 coda, Coda, Hope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-20 22:38:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3667806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/remanth/pseuds/remanth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannah reflects on meeting Castiel one more time</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hope

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short coda from Hannah's pov from 10x17 Inside Man. Spoilers, so if you haven't watched the episode, you might want to go do that.

Hope. That’s what had really driven Hannah out of her vessel and back up to Heaven. Her vessel’s hope and her own. Her vessel hoped, with a burning pain that somehow Hannah felt, to go back to her husband. Seeing the man in the hotel room she and Castiel had shared on the road had awakened that hope, awakened her vessel, and there was nothing Hannah could do to quiet her again. Which then led to Hannah’s hope, the hope to be free of the pain and to free her vessel of the pain. That taught her that her place was in Heaven, not occupying a vessel that had her own life. When Hannah left, she’d sworn never to take another vessel.

But Castiel changed that, like he changed so many other things. She supposed she should have expected this, expected Castiel to show up at the door to Heaven desperate and terrified and willing to do anything to save Dean Winchester. And this vessel was content to be used by the angels. In his own words, it was better than the life he’d been living. So Hannah had come back down to Earth and taken another vessel to speak to her brother. A smile and Castiel merely looking at her had told him exactly who she was. It was good to hear him speak her name again, hear the fondness in his voice. Of all her siblings, Hannah thought she might like him the most.

It hurt to see that fond smile die away when she had to deny Castiel what he wanted and watch his hope fade away. She knew what Dean Winchester meant to him, knew how much Castiel loved the Righteous Man. Still, she couldn’t allow Castiel to take Metatron. He was too dangerous, too unpredictable, to let loose into the world. Angels had already fallen once and just barely gotten back home. If Metatron did something like that again, who knew how many would die, angel and human alike. But it still hurt. Even if she had softened the blow for Castiel a little by being someone he knew and trusted, it still hurt both of them. 

As Castiel left, his shoulders slumped, Hannah watched him go for a few moments. The other Winchester, Sam, was talking to him. They both appeared worried and disappointed. Well, that was understandable. What was happening to Dean was likely not reversible. At least, Hannah had never heard of the Mark being able to be removed. With a last glimpse at the world around her, Hannah left the vessel and let the previous angel take their place within. It was time to go home. There was still much work to be done. And maybe, just maybe, she could find something to give Castiel his hope back.


End file.
